Better than me
by I Can Talk
Summary: Je ne te mérite pas.   Même Drago Malfoy a des états d'âme, surtout lorsque le sujet concerne son fiancé. Yaoi, Drago/Théodore.


**Titre :** Better than me

**Auteur :** I Can Talk

**Genre **: Romance… Yaoi

**Couple :** Théodore Nott et Drago Malfoy. Pas le plus courant, mais tellement intéressant ! Vive eux ! Sus au HP/DM (viendrais-je de me faire des ennemis ?)

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter est à la géniale J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p>« Tu ne peux pas m'aimer. »<p>

Cette affirmation, aussi soudaine que fantaisiste, fit hausser un sourcil à Théodore. Il cessa sa lecture, pourtant passionnante, corna soigneusement la page de son livre et le referma. En face de lui, Drago fixait son verre de vin comme si ce dernier était Hermione Granger en personne. Avec dégoût, donc.

« Pardon ? » interrogea calmement le châtain.

« Tu ne peux pas m'aimer. » répéta Drago, et cette fois-ci, Théodore vit clairement l'éclat de désespoir qui passa dans son regard. « Je ne te mérite pas. »

Soupir. L'héritier Nott leva ses yeux au plafond. Il se demanda si ce soudain coup de blues de son amant était du à l'alcool, ou même à la surcharge de travail. Ces derniers temps, le ministère était débordé. Toujours est-il que c'était ridicule.

« Tu as le sang aussi pur que moi. » fit-il remarquer, posant son livre sur la table en chêne, à côté du canapé.

« Je ne parle pas de ça. » le contredit Drago, agacé. « Comme si le sang avait une importance aujourd'hui… »

« Si tu penses que c'est important, ça l'est. » déclara Théodore en se levant.

« C'est de **ça** que je parle ! » siffla aussitôt le blond.

Il releva son nez pointu vers Théo, qui s'approchait à pas de loup, et pointa vers lui un doigt accusateur. L'interpellé fronça les sourcils.

« De **ça** ? »

« Oui. Tu es trop…attentionné. »

Ca, c'était nouveau, songea Théo en se penchant vers Drago, jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se frôlent. Le Malfoy avait les lèvres pincées…

« Tu…Je… »

…et, ce qui était rare, du mal à s'exprimer. Son compagnon ne pût s'empêcher d'y sourire il appréciait ce Drago-là, à des lieux et des lieux de sa verve habituelle. Ce Drago qu'il était le _**seul **_à connaître.

« Oui ? »

Il se permit de souffler dans son oreille, le déconcentrant plus encore. D'ordinaire, ce n'était pas lui qui avait le contrôle. Le blondinet était un homme assez…dominant.

« Arrêtes ça, Théo. » Il plissa le nez. « Je voulais juste dire tu ne peux pas m'aimer. Je suis un lâche, la guerre l'aura assez prouvée comme ça. Je suis vantard, hautain et d'après certains, raciste. Je ne sais pas dire « je t'aime », et encore moins le montrer. Je suis rarement présent, et parfois, j'ai moi-même l'impression de ne t'utiliser _que_ pour le sexe. Tu es mille fois mieux que moi. Tu mérites mille fois mieux que moi. C'est ce que tous pensent. »

A un tel point qu'il se sentait honteux de sortir avec lui. Il avait juste l'impression d'emmener une âme innocente sur le chemin de la dépravation c'était stupide après tout, son homme était tout sauf une âme innocente. Théodore avait été un Serpentard, son père un mangemort. Il n'était pas aussi blanc que neige… Finalement, Drago ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le dérangeait si c'était le fait que Théodore méritait mieux, ou que lui-même ne le méritait pas. Qui était le vrai fond du problème ?

Le châtain attira son attention d'une pichenette sur le front.

« Et si je te dis, que malgré tout ça, je t'aime quand même ? »

« C'est que tu n'es qu'un crétin. »

« Alors ça me rabaisse à ton niveau, c'est donc bon, nous nous méritons l'un l'autre. »

« Tu m'exaspères. »

« …Ce que les gens racontent ne m'intéresse pas. Je t'aime, _Drago_. »

_Merde. _L'héritier Malfoy sentit son corps se tendre, comme à chaque fois que Théo prononçait ces trois mots maudits. C'était l'explication même du pourquoi il sentait si bien à ses côtés, Théodore résumée en une phrase. Parce que ce dernier le faisait se sentir…spécial. Il se résigna. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il arriverait à faire entendre raison à son amant, et puis de toute façon, en avait-il réellement envie ?

Théodore, de son côté, cacha son air satisfait. La flamme était revenue dans les yeux délavés de Drago. Il se laissa embrasser, et étendre sur le canapé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son fiancé réfléchissait sur ce genre de chose à croire que la guerre et la lâcheté dont il avait fait preuve l'avait plus marqué que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Pour le Nott, tout cela était futile, mais il savait que son compagnon continuerait d'y prendre compte tant que ces imbéciles, que ce soit St Potter ou les autres, le lui rappelleraient continuellement. Pourtant, il était devenu quelqu'un de respecté, notamment grâce à son travail prestigieux au Ministère de la Magie. Oh, bien sûr, Drago faisait toujours attention à la pureté du sang, à la richesse et l'apparence. Drago était Drago, après tout. Mais sincèrement, qui (parmis les rares gens fréquentables de leur société) s'en souciait ? Sûrement pas Théodore. Encore moins lorsqu'il était en plein ébat avec le principal concerné.

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

Un OS sans queue ni tête, que je n'apprécie que pour le couple qu'il représente. A se demander pourquoi je l'ai écrit, n'est-ce-pas ?

Plus sérieusement, ça manque de fraîcheur, je ne suis pas douée pour retranscrire les pensées…Et notre très cher blondinet est quelque peu OOC. Zut alors.

MAIS je me devais d'écrire quelque chose sur Harry Potter. J'en ai pas été fan pendant 3 ans non-stop – à en faire chier les gens – pour l'abandonner totalement après.

Ps _ Inutile de préciser qui sont les gens que Théodore considère comme fréquentable (_ou non_) dans la communauté magique, non ? En tout cas, sûrement pas notre Trio d'or *sourire à la Mona Lisa*

Ps 2 _ Enfin, bref, j'espère qu'il y aura des gens pour le trouver à leur goût… (ou me dire précisément ce qui cloche)


End file.
